


A Surrender to Madness

by Missing_Intestines_18



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951)
Genre: F/F, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missing_Intestines_18/pseuds/Missing_Intestines_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice wonders if it was all in her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surrender to Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my amazing boyfriend, who is a fan of vore. 
> 
> I'm hoping this makes enough sense that it's enjoyable. I myself am not into vore, and am not accustomed to writing it, but he says I did good, so I suppose I'll share.
> 
> Comment! I wanna know if I suck!!

Perhaps it was a good thing no one had believed Alice when she recounted her first adventure in Wonderland all those years ago. Now that she was a woman grown, she could see how, had she been older, her tale may have landed her in a place for people who saw beings in their head. Of course, everything Alice had seen had been completely real—the rabbit, the caterpillar, the Mad Hatter—but at her current age, who would have believed her? Alice was glad she had been such an imaginative girl, and that her words had been dismissed as a child’s fantasy.

Alice knew what she saw, could recall everything with astounding clarity, and yet…

There were times when she wondered if maybe she really was mad, that her mind had fabricated those days she had spent away from the lessons with her sister. It was this thought that prompted her desire to return to Wonderland. So on a warm day in June, Alice left the little cottage in the countryside she shared with her husband and journeyed to her parents’ lavish home by the city.

She walked slowly through the meadow, gazing at the flowers and buildings in the distance that brought back memories from her youth. She paused by the pond and looked down at her reflection. No, she certainly was not the child that first tumbled down the rabbit hole—the loose-flowing blonde mane of her seven-year-old self had since been replaced by the tight bun of a married woman, the short-sleeved frock now a concealing blouse and long skirt. Her face, though quite beautiful, was hardened by the reality of life, but her mouth was prone to smiles and laughter, and there was a spark of childish adventurousness that had withstood the trials of adulthood.

With a sigh she turned away from the woman in the pond and headed to the hole beneath the tree.

As a young girl, Alice had barely fit though the entrance. Now, as a twenty-five-year-old woman, it seemed nearly impossible. It took a few minutes of wriggling and pushing before her hips cleared the tight opening. She sighed as she realized the clothes she wore were most likely ruined, but the exasperation quickly became excitement as her roaming fingers found where the burrow’s floor dropped off into the entrance to Wonderland, and she felt a rush of exhilaration as she slid into the blackness.

Again, her skirt ballooned to slow her fall, and again, she passed an assortment of furniture, and when she finally landed, she walked the same corridor she walked in search of the rabbit to the same five doors that opened to the same large room—though, if she remembered correctly, this room had been completely empty, save the table. Now, it was cluttered and full of items ranging from chairs and sofas to strange boxes with squares of glass that glinted and reflected. She looked at her face, distorted by its convex nature.

“Curiouser and curiouser…” Alice whispered to the crowded room.

A shimmer from one of the chairs caught her eye. Upon further inspection, she found a near-empty of shrinking elixir and, after more searching, what seemed to be the same tiny box of growing cakes from nearly two decades prior. Astoundingly, the colored, bite-sized confectionaries looked as fresh as they were the day she had first tasted them. She pocketed both, and then turned to find the door to the sea.

“Mr. Doorknob! Oh, Mr. Doorknob?” she called, picking her way among the discarded effects to where she remembered the door to be. An overturned cabinet proved a worthy advisory, and it took Alice a good two minutes of shoving before the door was fully uncovered. However, when she turned her attention back to the door, she found that Mr. Doorknob had been replaced by an ordinary doorknob.

She furrowed her brow as she found it was unlocked. “How strange…”

The small drop of the elixir left shrunk her enough to squeeze through the doorway with minor difficulty. As she stepped off the threshold, Alice expected to fall into the sea. However, she felt her foot meet solid ground with a wooden _thud_. She looked down to find a bridge from the door to the shore.

“Oh, how things have changed!” she remarked to herself.

When she reached the shore, she encountered a familiar wood in which she met Tweedledum and Tweedledee, though this time her head poked above the treetops. Grudgingly, as she had no longer had the means to reduce her size, she began crawling on her hands and knees down the path in search of a clearing of some sort.

After ten minutes of searching, Alice finally found one. She was relieved when she did; her knees and palms had become scratched and dirty. She stood and brushed herself off, then looked around.

 _I’ll never be able to find out where I am if I cannot see over these trees,_ she thought, and reached in her pocket for the box. A bite of a light-green cake increased her size five-fold, and she now stood a towering sixty feet off the ground.

She peered around, astounded at how different Wonderland was after less than twenty years. In the distance she still saw the castle and green gardens of the Queen of Hearts, but also glimmering structures of glass and metal clustered together, colorful houses in rows—though not the thatch-roofed, medieval style she had seen on her last adventure, but modernized like the ones back in England (albeit slightly different), and lines of grey road connecting everything.

Alice couldn’t help but feel sadness. The Wonderland she had explored as a girl was now almost gone, wiped away by the same movement that had changed England from simplicity to complexity, natural to dirty. _At least there’s still woodland…_

A sharp bark snapped her from her thoughts. She looked about her feet to find the source of the noise, and at the edge of the clearing, spotted a tiny woman, dressed in soft pink and yellow like a piece of candy, pulling on a dog on a leash.

“Poopsie, no!” she scolded the dog as it barked again. She looked up at Alice. “Very sorry, she’s just never seen a giant before!” the woman called.

Alice sat down, pulling her knees to her chest, careful not to harm the dog or her owner. “Hello,” she greeted. “You don’t seem at all startled that I’m a giant. Have you met many?”

“Can’t say I have,” the woman laughed, “but I will say that you’re the largest, best-spoken giant I’ve met, as well as best dressed!”

Alice smiled. “Thank you!” she said. “My name is Alice. What is yours?”

“Jane.” She extended a hand, which Alice met with the tip of her little finger. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Alice replied politely.

Jane let go of Alice’s finger. “Well, I apologize again for Poopsie’s behavior, and I won’t bother you any longer. Have a nice day!”

“Wait!” Alice blurted, and Jane turned back to look up at her. “Pardon me,” Alice said more evenly, “but would you mind staying a while? I’m awfully lost.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Jane smiled and replied, “Sure.” She looped her dog’s leash around a tree.

“Thank you,” Alice said. “Um… would you mind sitting closer? You’re so far away, and I wouldn’t want you straining your voice.”

“Alright then,” Jane agreed, and climbed onto Alice’s waiting hand, to be deposited on her knee.

“Thank you,” Alice said again as the tiny Wonderlandian sat down with her legs stretched out in front of her.

“So, Alice,” Jane said after she was settled, “what are you doing in Wonderland?”

So Alice recounted her first childhood adventure, of the lovely people she met as well as the terrible, and of her return and the experiences leading up to their meeting. And all the while, Jane’s face showed curiosity and thoughtfulness, and she nodded occasionally and made noises of interest.   

When she was done, Alice looked at Jane expectantly. When she finally answered, she began with a sigh. “Well, it seems that while it’s been almost twenty years since you’ve seen Wonderland, it’s been well over a century since Wonderland has seen you. The Red Queen has been dead nearly 150 years. Our land isn’t even ruled by the monarchy now.”

“Oh!” Alice gasped. “I’d forgotten that time runs faster here! How bizarre…”

“Your clothes can attest to that,” Jane remarked, “and I’m sure mine do as well.”

 Now that Jane was closer to her eyes, Alice could study her more clearly. Jane was young, with thick hair of chocolate brown that curled down to her sizable breasts. She wore a short, loose dress the color of saffron and a rosy wide-brimmed hat for shelter from the sun.

“Yes, they certainly do…” Alice said distractedly.

A warm breeze brought the soft scent of vanilla to Alice’s nose, and her stomach growled. She realized she hadn’t eaten before her excursion. _Oh, how foolish of me…_

A sudden desire came to the forefront of her mind. It was something she’d never imagined before—though she’d never been in a situation where such a thing was possible, and perhaps it was her hunger influencing her mind, but oh, it was such a _lovely_ notion…

Alice closed her eyes and took a long sniff. The sweet aroma was coming from Jane. She licked her lips.

_Perhaps I really am mad…_

Slowly, Alice’s hand left her shin and crept up behind Jane, who was watching Alice’s face with mild suspicion. A small tug of Alice’s skirt had her twisting around with surprise, and Alice seized her opportunity, taking both Jane’s ankles with careful firmness between her thumb and forefinger and pulling the puny lady into her other hand. The sun hat spun to the ground.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Jane shrieked, pulling her dress back down to conceal her soft thighs and powder-blue lace panties, uncovered by her sudden relocation. “Put me down, you crazy bitch!!”

But Alice wasn’t listening. With unnatural fascination, she grasped the hem of Jane’s skirt and pulled it over her head as she struggled and kicked at Alice’s palm. Now down to her underclothes, Jane screamed and spit obscenities, hands trapped by Alice’s fingers. Alice gazed in awe at her pale skin, the curve of her hips and the swell of her bust, her face reddened with anger and her eyes wet with tears, her disheveled hair. She felt a familiar tingling in her womanhood, akin to how she felt as she watched her husband dress and undress every day, how she felt when they made love.

The fire seemed to have drained from Jane’s spirit. She lay sobbing on Alice’s palm. “Please stop…” she whimpered.

Alice furrowed her brow with sympathy. “I’m sorry, Jane, I really am,” she sighed, “but it seems I am mad as a hatter.”

With a wary fingernail, Alice gently pulled Jane’s bra up and off. Now exposed, Jane’s large breasts dropped into place, free of the soft blue fabric, eliciting another sob. Her panties met the same fate, revealing a freshly-shaved pussy before joining the hat and bra on the ground far below. She squeezed her knees together and covered her tits with her hands. Alice could feel her knickers moistening and her nipples grew stiff with arousal.

“Wh… what’re you gonna do to me?” she asked in a quavering voice, gasping panicked breaths.

Alice encircled Jane’s waist with her fingers and brought her closer to her face. She took another sniff. Sweet as candy. “I do believe I’m going to eat you,” Alice replied calmly, and, tilting her head back, dropped Jane onto her tongue.

Jane’s cries were muffled when Alice closed her mouth. She could feel Jane’s hands scrabbling against her tongue, trying in vain to find purchase on its warm, slick surface as she slid backwards. There was the soft irregularity of her breasts, and her flavor, like honey and salt, before she reached the beginning of Alice’s throat.

After savoring the feeling and taste, Alice swallowed with some trouble—unused to swallowing such large things whole—and shivered with pleasure as she felt Jane’s flailing limbs tickling the walls of her esophagus, and, slipping a hand beneath her skirts, pressed her fingers to her pulsing pussy through the wet fabric.

She let out a little sigh when she could no longer feel Jane inside her. She rubbed her belly with her free hand. Below, Poopsie barked wildly.

It dawned on Alice that she hadn’t a clue how to leave Wonderland; it had been under a strange set of circumstances she escaped the first time. As far as she could tell, there was no way to wake up from this dream and return to reality.

Now, as an adult lacking her former childish imagination, Alice gave up the idea that this was real and resigned herself to insanity. Here she was, sixty feet tall with a human being in her stomach, in a futuristic world that was clearly not England, with her grasp on reality slowly slipping away—her husband, her sister, her home in the country.

Perhaps she would have been better off in a loony bin after all.

_Oh, well. It can’t be helped now._

Alice stood and brushed herself off, then stepped carefully from clearing to clearing, making her way toward civilization.


End file.
